Never Let Go
by FoxxFlame
Summary: When Jack discovers that Ianto might not be gone, he returns to Earth. Gwen is the bad person here, so don't read if you like her. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since Jack had left earth behind. Five years since his one true love, his reason for coming back to life each time, his Ianto had died. He felt so very alone. He'd left the earth, Gwen, and Torchwood behind him, traveling among the stars, alternate universes, and planets. He'd run into several people he knew, which was both painful and pleasant.

It was during his run in with John Hart that he learned something shocking. They were in a bar like establishment, John had been there longer then Jack, so he was really drunk. They were talking about something when Jon let it slip.

"I thought you'd have gone back to that horrid place once ya learned what'd happened." John said in a drunken slur, and then slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean John?" Jack asked, putting his glass down and glaring at him." Jack asked, putting his glass down and glaring at him. John shook his head and tried to drink through his fingers. But Jack was persistent, and patient, so after a few more drinks , John explained, although drunkenly.

"So, I went back to Earth, ta look round, and saw Gwen. Talked to her for a bit, she took me back to that Hub place, and what would ya know, I saw Eye Candy. Thought ya should know, but had to jet, so I left instructions for Gwen ta contact ya." John said, and promptly passed out. Jack didn't notice, he was too busy feeling anger, frustration, and hope.

It was possible that John was simply pulling his leg, but he was willing to at least check it out. But there was a swelling feeling of hope in his heart, that his Ianto was alive. Was it possible?

After making sure John was safe, Jack gathered everything of his in a duffel bag, pressed Earth's coordinates into his wrist strap, and stepped into the bright flash of light.

When he stepped out of the light, onto an alley somewhere in Cardiff, Jack stopped, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath of Earth air. He had forgotten what the air on Earth felt like in his lungs.

"Alright Jack. Let's go see if John was right." Jack said to himself, in order to start moving. Re-positioning his bag, Jack started walking. After getting turned around once or twice ( four times really) Jack finally found the old, guest entrance, to the Hub.

He sat down on the invisible stone, tired, pressed the special button, and was delighted when he felt the stone begin to move down. The Hub was in working order, Jack could tell by all the lights and noise. He could also tell that the Hub was still the base of operations for Torchwood by the fact that there were guns pointed at him.

"Jack?" Gwen asked, lowering her gun when she saw who was seated on the stone. She motioned to the other two, a husband and wife combo, to lower there guns, as Jack stepped off the stone. Gwen grinned, and stepped forward to hug, maybe kiss, Jack but froze at the look he shot her. It was something like pure, unrivaled, hate.

"Who are the new recruits?" He asked, nodding to them both.

"Alice and Damon Shiver. Husband and wife. Why'd you come back Jack?" Gwen asked after Jack shook the Shiver's hands, giving each a smile. He then looked Gwen right in the eyes and she knew that she was in deep trouble by the amount of anger she saw in them.

"Where is Ianto?" Jack demanded, and Gwen paled.

"He's dead Jack, five years ago. You know that. Maybe you really came back to see me." Gwen said, daring to come close enough to lay her hand on his arm. Jack sees Alice and Damon exchange looks. Jack removes Gwen's hand, none too gently, not missing the look of disappointment that crossed her face.

"Don't lie Cooper. John told me." Jack said, his voice hard as steel, eyes even harder and colder. Gwen flinched, looked away for a second, before glaring up at Jack.

"Fine, Ianto's alive and well, misses you terribly, he'll be back in a little bi, but why can't you love me you ass!" Gwen started normal, but ended up yelling.

"I'M SO MUCH BETTER THAN HIM, WHY NOT…."She began yelling, but then she stopped, her eyes glazed over, and she fell to the floor, a needle sticking out of her butt. Damon reached over, pulled it out, nods to Jack, and goes to a desk. Alice approaches Jack.

"I'm going to wipe her memory and my husband is calling Ianto to tell him to hurry up. I have one question. Will you stay here this time?" Alice asked, picking Gwen up. Jack helped carry her to the medical area.

"If Ianto still loves me, still wants me, yes." He said, sitting down, placing his bag on a nearby table, and waited. It soon paid off.

"JACK!" A familiar, and long missed voice yelled from the doorway. Jack shot to his feet and rushed toward Ianto, who was rushing towards him. But then they stopped, inches from each other, and just stared. Ianto hadn't changed much. Still as beautiful as Jack remembered.

Then Jack found himself with an armful of the sobbing Welsh man. He started crying as well. They slowly slid down to a sitting position, clinging to each other. But there was a question that had to be asked.

"How?" Jack whispered and Ianto beamed at him.

"Alice and Damon brought me back." Ianto said, wiping his tears. Jack looked at the couple who were standing not far away, holding hands.

"How did you do it? Not that I'm not grateful, but how and why?" Jack asked, getting up, pulling Ianto up with him and wrapping an arm around his waist. Jack had been unable to touch Ianto for five years, he wasn't going to let opportunity slip.

"We are beings from a future. You, Captain Jack Harkness, are very important, but when Ianto Jones died, you disappeared and when you were found, you continued to kill yourself. So in order to avoid that, we called an old friend for a favor, and he managed to revive Ianto Jones and gave him immortality. We expected Gwen to not call, but the length was longer than expected." Alice said. Jack turned his head to look at Ianto.

"Is this true?" he asked. Ianto's eyes gleamed as he leaned closer, brushing his lips against Jack's. he then made to pull back, but Jack reached up, wrapping his hand around Ianto's neck and pulling their lips back together.

Ianto moaned, allowing Jack to plunge his tongue into the warm, moist cavern, taking the time to suck a little on Ianto's tongue. He tasted of coffee and home. When they pulled back, Ianto moved his head so that his face was pressed into Jack's neck. He then took a really deep breath, inhaling the scent that he'd missed so very much. Kissing Jack's jaw and neck on occasion.

"Yes Jack. It' true." There was a silent pause.

"Will you stay sir?" Damon asked, speaking for the first time. Jack smiled at the couple.

"Yes." And he tightened his hold on Ianto.

That night, after the wiping of Gwen's memory, Ianto took Jack back to his little apartment. The minute the door was shut and locked Jack had Ianto up against the wall, ravishing his mouth. As they made their way to the bedroom, hands touching everywhere they could, pieces of clothes dropping on the floor.

When they fell onto the bed Jack stopped, lifting himself up, with either hand on each side of Ianto's head, and ,again, just stared at his friend, lover, soul mate, and so much more. Ianto looked questioningly at Jack.

"I love you Ianto. So much." Jack said. Loving the way Ianto's face lit up. The Welsh man reached towards Jack's face, stoking it.

"I love you too Jack. Don't let go of me." Ianto pleaded to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Jack lay down next to Ianto, wrapping his own arms tightly around Ianto's waist.

"Never ever will I let you go again. I couldn't bear it." He promised. Nothing happened that night. Instead they stayed up all night simply holding each other and talking in between the make-out sessions.

And Jack kept his promise for the rest of eternity. He never, ever let Ianto, his love, his life, his everything, go.

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I know I said The End in the first chapter, but I got a good request from NO-PANTIES, and wrote this. Let me know what you think.**

** Btw, I may not be putting up new stories for a while, my mind is otherwise occupied, but I promise to try.**

It had been several months since Jack's return to Earth, and his love Ianto. He'd settled back into Earth's routines, leading the new Torchwood team as easily as he had five years ago. Alice and Damon turned out to be very helpful during some cases. As well as Jack and Ianto's love was steadily becoming stronger and stronger.

But there was still something at the back of Jack's mind that was bothering him. Why had Alice and Damon brought Ianto back. The explanation Alice ahd given him earlier explained most of the how, and a little of the why, but not enough.

He'd asked Ianto, but his lover didn't know all that much either. The first thing he remembered was seeing Alice and Damon looming over him, three years after his "death".

"Doesn't that concern you a little love?" Jack asked. They were currently laying in bed together, talking about it. They were laying on their sides, facing each other.

"Yes it does, very much so, but every time I asked, they would deflect the question." Ianto replies, yawning. Jack smiles, gathering him in his arms and arranging their bodies so that Ianto's head was laying over his heart.

"Tomorrow we'll both ask, ok love?" Jack asked, running his fingers through Ianto's hair. He was sleepy too.

"Alright. Love you." Ianto mumbled.

"Love you too." Jack whispered back, and both immortals fell asleep. The next morning both men strode into the Hub, ready to confront the Shivers, but they pulled up short. The sight before them made all the breath in their lungs rush out.

"Hi Jack, Ianto." Tosh says, standing up. Owen smiles and waves with one hand, his other was currently in Tosh's. Alice and Damon look up from their workspace.

"We will explain everything." Alice says, her face serious.

Ianto and Jack rushed forward, enveloping both Tosh and Owen in a group hug. The original Torchwood team was all together. When they separated, Jack kept an arm around Ianto's waist; they all turned to the ones responsible for the revival of three of the four people present.

"If you'll follow us up to the meeting room, we'll explain everything." Alice said, following Damon out of the main area. The group exchanged looks, before Jack and Owen led the way, Tosh and Ianto follwing close behind. They each took a seat, Jack, Ianto, Tosh, Owen, and waited. As usual, it was Alice who spoke.

"As we've informed you all, my husband and I are from a future that might have been. The future we come from is a bad place, one where evil runs wild. My husband and I were the only remaining active members of Torchwood, so we looked into the past, trying to figure out what the catalyst was. It was the death's of Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, and Ianto Jones. That was what drove Captain Jack Harkness away from Earth, which was why Gwen Cooper slacked off in her job, which was why monsters ran rampid. So we managed to get our hands on the same formula that made Jack immortal, and a time traveling ship. We cam as soon as we could, which was three years, brought Ianto back, and brought John here so that Gwen could contact you. When she did not, we set it up so that Jack and John would meet. We did not bring back Toshiko and Owen until we were positive that Jack would stay on Earth." Alice finished with a sigh. There was a heavy silence.

"So now, we're all immortal?" Owen asked, leaning forward. Damon nodded.

"Sweet." He commented, and everyone laughed.

"It's good to see you guys again." Jack says, later that day. Alice and Damon had left for their home a while ago, saying they'd be available for questions until 10 p.m. The group was still sitting around the conference table, pizza sitting on it.

"It's good to see you guys too, but where's Gwen?" Tosh asked, looking around, chewing on Owen's pizza crust. Ianto and Jack exchanged a look.

"Her memory was wiped." Ianto said, slipping a hand into Jack's. Jack squeezed Ianto's hand, watching Tosh and Owen's reactions out of the corner of his eye. They weren't what he expected.

"Awsome." This from Owen.

"Wonderful." Tosh quippted in. Both were smiling really big, their eyes shining, they were actually happy that the stupid bitch known as Gwen Cooper, was no longer working for Torchwood. They spent the next several hours simply talking, telling stories, and laughing. Then they left to go to their homes. Tosh went with Owen, and ,of course, Jack went with Ianto. They were happy in the knowledge that they would be able to see each other the next morning.

"I can't believe it." Jack said that evening. He was standing in front of the window overlooking the city, shirtless. Ianto came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jacks waist and laying his chin on Jacks shoulder, giving his neck a quick kiss.

"What's the matter Jack?" Ianto asked. Jack shook his head.

"Nothing's the matter. I just realized that you, Tosh, and Owen won't leave me alone ever again." Jack said, turning around and giving Ianto a sweet kiss. Ianto smiled.

"Of course not. You made me a promise never to let go. Now I make the same promise to you. I will never, ever, let you go." Ianto promised, pulling his love to their bed.

+The End+ (For Real)


End file.
